The Poem
by Doc House
Summary: CJToby. CJ thinks Toby wrote her a love poem and decides to thank him for it. Rated R.


"The Poem"

Written by: Melissa (Doc)

Part 1

"Toby," CJ wandered into his office.

"I'm busy," He said without looking up.

"Toby," CJ said again while shutting the door. She also lowered the blinds in his office.

"I'm working," He said, again not looking up.

"Toby," CJ walked over and pushed Toby's chair so he would face her.

"What?" Toby snapped as he looked up at a smiling CJ.

"You can be very sweet sometimes," She walked back a little and started to lower her jacket, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Hmm…" Toby stared at her as she lowered her coat all the way to the ground. Toby felt his eyes widen and his face blush as he took in the sight of her.

"I want to repay you, Toby," CJ walked closer to Toby and hovered her upper body over him. She bent down and started to unbuckle his pants, causing him to jump a little. "Just relax Toby," CJ started to unbutton his shirt. Then she pulled his shirt off and glided her hands around his chest. Then she pulled the belt off and threw it against the wall. Toby chuckled nervously at her behavior. She started to unbutton his pants, and then unzipped them slowly. She could tell that he was ready for whatever she wanted to do to him. She grabbed Toby's hand and pulled him up to face her. She pushed his pants all the way to the floor and pushed him gently back against his desk. She made him sit at the edge as she walked between his legs and kissed him gently on the lips. She looked down and smiled.

"Waiting for something?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm…" Toby mumbled again. CJ moved her hands all around his body, getting so close, but not allowing him to touch her.

"CJ?" Toby whispered.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"What did I do to deserve this so I can do it more often," Toby said while she nibbled on his ear.

"You know," She laughed a little and then ran her hands up his thigh.

"Umm…Of course I do," Toby lied. "I just want to hear you say it."

"No, I think I want you to say it," She smiled and kissed his chin.

"I think it would be more fun if you said it," Toby moaned.

"Recite me the poem Toby," She looked into his eyes. "And you can have anything you want," CJ said seductively.

"Oh…" Toby moaned as CJ leaned her body against his, rubbing up against the part of him that ached to be touched.

"Do you want me?" CJ whispered in his ear.

"Yes," He moaned. "You have no idea."

"I can see that you do," She looked down at his lap. "Recite me the poem and you will get anything you ask for."

"Yeah, the poem," Toby brought his hands up and rubbed her soft back. He pulled her closer and smiled. "Maybe later," He leaned in to kiss her but she put her finger up against his lips and stopped him.

"The poem first, Toby," CJ smiled. Toby gave her a puppy dog look. "Come on Toby. I know that you've wanted me for years. Just read me that poem you sent me, and I'm yours," CJ rubbed her upper leg against Toby's.

"CJ, you're driving me crazy," Toby whispered, his voice trembled.

"The poem."

"CJ, I never sent you a poem," Toby admitted quietly.

"What?" CJ backed away. "What do you mean you didn't send the poem?" She looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"I mean I didn't send any poem," Toby looked down and then up at CJ's body and smiled. "Of course, I'm wishing now that I did."

"You ass! You let me go this far when you knew you didn't do anything?" CJ slapped him.

"What? I thought you were just coming around," Toby looked surprised.

"You have some nerve you jackass," CJ bent down and grabbed her jacket. As she started to put it on, she noticed something.

"Toby," She looked down at his lap again. "If I were you, I would soften up because you're not getting any," She whispered as she began to walk toward the door.

"Now just wait a minute. You can't do this to a guy and then leave him hanging," Toby whined. "I didn't know what I did. I was just liking the show."

"You know what? That's the last show you are ever going to get!" CJ screamed. "And another thing…"

"Hey Toby…" Sam opened the door without knocking but stopped as soon as he saw CJ in an open coat that had nothing underneath, and Toby who was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. "Oh…My…God…" Sam said slowly and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

"This is not happening," CJ moaned while slamming her head against the door as Toby ran behind his desk and grabbed his clothes.

"What the hell did the poem say?" Toby yelled as he got dressed.

"It was a love poem. And it was on my desk and it said to C from T. C being CJ and T being you. I thought!" CJ snapped.

"Don't snap at me. It wasn't my fault…"

"Shut up!" CJ screamed, then someone knocked on the door.

"What?" They both screamed at once.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but CJ, have you seen a poem somewhere? It says on the front, To C, From T?" Carol asked.

"Why?" CJ looked at her.

"Because Tony wrote me this very romantic love poem today and I brought it to work to show the girls, but I seemed to have misplaced it. I think I might have left it on…"

"My desk," CJ answered. "It's on my desk."

"Oh, thank you. Did you read it?" Carol asked before rushing out.

"Yeah. You got yourself a very romantic guy there," CJ smiled at Carol.

"Don't I know it. Thanks CJ." Carol smiled as she shut the door.

"C for Carol," Toby said calmly.

"T for Tony," CJ smirked. Toby walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a Danish and held it in front of CJ.

"Here." He smiled.

"Toby, I don't want your Danish," CJ hit is arm away.

"Look. It's not a poem, or flowers. But it's the Danish that I had to fight to get this morning and I want you to have it," Toby offered, slowly pouting out his lower lip.

"Don't do that," CJ warned with a smile.

"Do what?" Toby played dumb.

"Don't look at me with that look."

"Why?" He smiled, but continued the look.

"Because it drives me crazy," CJ smiled and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her. "Feed me the Danish," CJ ordered. Toby smiled and took a little piece off and put it in her mouth. CJ grabbed onto his fingers gently with her teeth.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Cregg?" Toby said as he untied her coat and spread it apart again so he could drink his fill of her. Again.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Ziegler?" CJ whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Toby answered simply and smiled as he pushed her against his desk. Besides taking it slow like she did the last time, she took Toby's pants and shirt off in record time. She reached down and started to remove his boxers when she felt his hand stop her. "Wait," He said as he walked over to the door.

"Toby, I can't wait forever," She smiled. Toby looked over at her with a grin as he locked the door.

"You made me wait," Toby stood there, taking every inch of her inside his mind.

"Damn you Toby," CJ walked quickly over to him and ripped his boxers off. She smiled with enjoyment as she pushed him down on his couch and let him have anything he wanted.

The End


End file.
